


Золотоискатели

by Lindwurm



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Старый пост-канонный драббл на тему "Канадская хижина"





	Золотоискатели

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



\- ...Ну? Где твое золото, а? Четыре мешка чистого золота, Блондинчик! Где оно? - настаивал Туко.

\- Потратил, - ответил наконец Блондинчик. Это была неправда: золото по большей части лежало в надежном месте - о котором, разумеется, Блондинчик не сказал бы никому. Но Туко поверил и расхохотался.

\- Потратил! Ага! Потратил, сукин ты сын! Ну так слушай, что я тебе скажу: Туко тоже спустил все деньги на ветер, прокутил по-королевски, как в старые добрые времена, и ни цента не осталось, ни единого цента! А теперь еще слушай: один надежный человек шепнул старому Туко, знаешь, так, чисто по-дружески, о таком месте, где золото можно грести лопатами, Блондинчик, ты только представь себе! 

Блондинчик издал неопределенный звук, который Туко воспринял как сомнение в его словах, и страшно возмутился. 

\- Думаешь, я вру? Думаешь, я решил тебя надуть? А я-то считал тебя лучшим другом! Как услышал - сразу подумал, кого бы взять себе в долю? Может, Блондинчика, мы же так давно дружим? А ты, видно, считаешь меня лжецом, чертово ты отродье! Я этого так не спущу! Знаешь, кто ты после этого такой?..

\- Знаю, - процедил Блондинчик. Несмотря на тон, это явно было поворотом к лучшему - по крайней мере, так решил Туко, и сменил гнев на милость. 

\- Так вот, Блондинчик, слушай, что я тебе скажу... 

 

В общем, примерно так и вышло, что через два месяца они сидели в хижине в шестидесяти милях к северу от побережья озера Верхнего, и дожидались, когда кончится снегопад. Их уже завалило почти по самую крышу, но припасов должно было хватить надолго, а кроме того...

\- Бутлегер, - презрительно фыркнул Блондинчик, увидев основное содержимое седельных сумок Туко. 

\- Ты еще скажешь мне спасибо, - пригрозил Туко. - Двадцать бутылок самолучшего виски, самый ходовой товар что здесь, что за границей! Да красножопые нас озолотят, едва я налью им стаканчик!

Блондинчик скептически вскинул бровь. 

\- Шкуры, тупая твоя башка, они продадут нам шкуры! Мы заделаемся трапперами, а Компания* даст нам за меха все, что заблагорассудится, и вот тогда-то, Блондинчик, тогда мы и отправимся за золотом. 

Сейчас, впрочем, ни о каком золоте не могло быть и речи: неожиданно ранняя зима застигла их слишком далеко от фактории Йорк, где они рассчитывали совершить выгодный обмен. Оставалась надежда, что погода наладится, и можно будет продолжить путь на лыжах, но надежда эта была зыбкой и неверной, как серый дневной свет. Возможно, Туко не повезет в очередной раз, и им придется возвращаться с пустыми руками. Возможно, Блондинчику в очередной раз улыбнется удача, и они не прирежут друг друга, когда им вконец осточертеет зимовка. 

К чему думать об этом сейчас? 

Живи в настоящем, не думай о будущем, а прошлое позаботится о себе само. 

Снег идет четвертый день подряд, Блондинчик по большей части дремлет, Туко приканчивает бутылку виски и то и дело принимается бормотать изощренные ругательства. Разницу между днем и ночью не замечают ни тот, ни другой, разве что Блондинчик изредка выглядывает в дыру под крышей - не кончился ли снег. Снег все не кончается. 

Фитиль в плошке с жиром плюется и гаснет, и обоим лень зажигать его снова. Темнота вокруг, и снежное безмолвие за стенами. 

 

\- ...Блондинчик? Эй, Блондинчик!

Туко ощупью находит соседнюю лежанку. Блондинчик не спит, но и не отвечает. Туко на мгновение вспоминает, как тащил его через пустыню, а потом - как Блондинчик оставил его на кладбище с веревкой на шее, и неведомо с чего начинает злится. Впрочем, его намерений это не меняет. 

Вот она - самая большая удача в его жизни, его золотой шанс. 

Только понять это Туко не в состоянии. 

\- Блондинчик? Не спишь?..

**Author's Note:**

> * Компания - имеется в виду Компания Гудзонова залива (Hudson's Bay Company), самая старая торговая корпорация США.


End file.
